Comment je vais lui dire ?
by Sara GM
Summary: Comment Fred va dire à son frère sa relation avec Hermione ?


**Un petit OS sur le couple Fred et Hermione, quoi de plus ?**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Comment je vais lui dire ?

C'était une excellente question à laquelle je n'avais pour l'instant aucune réponse. Je n'avais aucune excuse, en un an et demi j'aurai pu y penser. Mais non. J'étais tellement heureux, que j'avais oublié le bonheur des autres. En même temps, tout homme aurait eu le même comportement que moi face à cette femme. Elle était brillante, intelligente, belle, non terriblement sexy serait le terme le plus correct, d'une aide précieuse à chaque pas de la vie, travailleuse. Bref, la femme parfaite. **Ma** femme parfaite.

Bien au contraire de ce que j'avais pensé, je n'étais pas passé par des centaines d'épreuves pour lui sortir avec elle.

C'était grâce à mon frère, qui m'avait boosté pendant deux jours et dit que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant Ron allait prendre ma place, que je suis allée voir Hermione au Ministère de la magie , dans son bureau au département de la justice magique.

Elle avait d'abord été surprise de me voir, et encore plus quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien diner avec moi ce soir, prétextant que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, ce qui était une excuse ridicule puisque que je l'avais vu trois jours auparavant . Mais elle m'avait sourit et avait accepté.

On était allé dans un petit restaurant sympathique du côté du Londres Moldu, et on y bien mangé. Puis elle m'avait fais découvrir la ville, je n'y jamais été vraiment allé si ce n'est qu'allé à la gare de King Cross. Le monde moldu me fascinait, si bien que je devais avoir l'air comme papa à chaque objet moldu qu'il voyait. On était monté dans la grande roue, London Eye. C'est à cet endroit, à son sommet ,que je lui avais avoué qu'elle me plaisait. Honnêtement, je m'attendais à une gifle ou bien à un refus car elle attendait enfin que Ron lui avoue ses sentiments. Et au contraire, elle m'avait embrassé sur la joue et m'avais dit que je lui plaisais aussi, les joues toutes rosies.

J'étais tellement heureux que je l'avais embrassé moi aussi, mais plus chastement et sur les lèvres. C'était une magnifique soirée.

Je l'avais ensuite ramené chez elle, et elle avait insisté pour que je reste dormir avec elle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie que je la quitte. Moi non plus à vrai dire. Nous nous sommes simplement endormis dans son lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Comment je vais lui dire que je me suis mis avec la femme qu'il aime ?

Le lendemain, je me souviens mettre réveillé avec la plus belle merveille du monde qui me caressait doucement le visage pour me sortir de mon sommeil. Elle m'avait embrassé juste avant de partir pour le boulot.

J'avais eu le sourire toute la journée, bien plus que d'habitude, et George avait deviné que mon rendez-vous avec Hermione s'était bien passé. Il m'en avait fais allusion toute la journée.

Et le soir, je retournais chez elle pour y passer la nuit, c'était devenue une petite habitude pendant quelques semaines. Chacun avait sa petite indépendance, rendant nos retrouvailles parfois torrides après des longues journées de travail.

Bien sûr qui disait être en couple, disait parfois des moments de disputes. Nous en avions rarement de grosses, ce qui entrainait parfois le fait de se faire la tête pendant plusieurs jours avant de se réconcillier avec un simple câlin et quelques baisers , mais plutôt des petites, avec mes inventions et mes blagues pas forcément du goût d'Hermione mais qui ne me faisait qu'une simple remarque avant de continuer ce qu'elle faisait.

Les membres de ma famille avait plus au moins compris que nous étions ensemble, sans faire trop de remarques. Mais tous évitait d'en faire quand Ron revenait de Bulgarie, là où il était gardien dans une équipe de Quidditch. Il n'était pas encore prêt : il se serait emporté, créant des tas de disputes dans notre famille et avec Hermione et Harry. Celui-ci m'avait d'ailleurs mis en garde après m'avoir félicité, c'était sa soeur pour lui et je comprenais parfaitement, mais je lui avais assuré que jamais je n'oserai lui faire du mal.

Comment je vais lui dire que toute notre famille y compris son meilleur ami est au courant de notre relation et l'accepte ?

Trois mois après le début de notre relation, j'avais déménagé chez elle, laissant l'appartement complet à mon frère et à Angelina. C'était peut-être un peu précipité mais on était heureux, alors quoi de plus ?

George s'était moqué de moi quand je lui avais dis ça. Il me rappela alors mon époque d'homme coureur de jupon, où aucune femme ne me comblait de bonheur. Je n'avais pas encore compris l'importance qu'une femme pouvait avoir dans la vie d'un homme, et quel parfaite idiot j'avais été.

Et je l'étais encore quand je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la femme qui me comblerait de bonheur était sous mes yeux depuis ma troisième année à Poudlard.

Comment je vais lui dire que la femme qu'il aime est devenue celle qui comble désormais ma vie ?

Hermione bougea, signe qu'elle s'était réveillée, et me sourit avant de se recoller fort contre moi.

-Bonjour mon amour, dit-elle avec sa petite voix encore endormie

-Bonjour ma chérie, lui répondis-je en lui embrassant le front.

Je lui caressais son ventre un peu rebondi, c'étais très récent, elle en était seulement à deux mois, elle avait décidé de rendre ma vie chaque jour meilleur, j'étais convaincu. Malgré tout, je restais pensif avec une seule question qui me trottait dans la tête.

Comment je vais lui dire ?


End file.
